Snowed In
by triceybabe
Summary: Snape's doomed.


bTitle:/b Snowed In

bAuthor:/b lj user="triceybabe"

bBeta:/b lj user="suemonroe"

bRating:/b PG-16

bPairing:/bHP/SS, bNOT/b bottom!Snape lol, chan (14)

bWarnings:/b AU (non magic), Snape POV

bDisclaimer:/b I do not own HP and its affiliates. I'm only playing with them for a bit. I promise to give them back. Maybe.

bNotes:/b I don't think this is what she meant when lj user="the_con_cept" said the words, and I quote, "bsnow, bottom!Snape, and math.../b". Nevertheless, this is what she gets and I hope it takes her mind off of things. Hope you like it!

Severus Snape watched the young student through hooded eyes. He took in the ragged appearance of the student almost gleefully behind his scowl. That the son of his enemy can be reduced to this gave him pleasure beyond belief.

Harold James Potter was sporting torn jeans at the knees. Something told Severus that it wasn't a fashion statement as he eyed the dusty knees. Harry's t-shirt had been ripped, baring his tan torso, and spots of blood decorating the shirt. The purplish bruise around his right eye told him his predicament entirely.

He raised an aristocratic eyebrow as Harry browsed the almost empty library. The young teen pulled out a thick book from the reference section, opened it, and walked slowly as he read, to his table by the giant, glass pane windows. Harry pulled out a spiral notebook and began copying, what Severus presumed to be notes.

Severus stood up and strode purposely to the youngster's table.

Harry looked up, as if sensing the dark shadow coming towards him.

"Potter," he greeted.

"Sir..." Harry greeted, bowing his head.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're not in accordance to the dress code, Mister Potter. That will be detention today and tomorrow with me," Severus said almost triumphantly.

He watched happily, almost sighing, as Harry clutched his pencil so tight, his knuckles paled. He could see the student struggle to calm down. Finally, Harry looked up at him. "As you wish, sir..." his soft voice, murmured. He looked down and seemed to make the conscious effort to loosen his hold on the pencil. If Severus didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Harry deliberately began to write once more.

It should be illegal the way Harry chewed on the eraser of his pencil, Severus thought. No one had the right to look as natural as he does doing something as mundane as biting on an eraser. Yet there it was. The teacher couldn't pull his eyes away if his life had depended on it.

Harry pursed his lips, making a gentle 'o', sucking on the eraser lightly.

Severus scowled. Its no wonder the boy was always getting picked on! Potter was positively decadent. And if that's what the boys were seeing, then Severus thought that maybe the tart deserved it.

The professor took in the the purple bruise around Harry's eye and felt something akin to regret. It made his stomach hurt, the pain starting low in his belly.

The eccentric professor found himself pulling out the chair and sitting down. An eyebrow went up, almost daring Harry to say something insolent as he looked up.

Severus watched as the boy nibble on his bottom lip thoughtfully. Blinking at the man, Harry murmured, "Was there something else, sir?" in his soft voice.

"Did I say there was?" Severus snapped.

To Severus' shock, he watched a smile touch the boy's pink lips. Looking down, Harry shook his head. "Of course not, sir."

"Hmph!" Severus pulled out several of the student's assignments and threw himself into grading them. Anything not to turn his attention to Harry.

Severus was silent for a long time as he graded, still lost in his thoughts. Coming onto Potter's math worksheet, he looked up from the paper, his hand clutching the paper and wrinkling it.

Potter sat with head leaning on his palm. His head was turned to the right, looking out the window and the snow blizzard that raged on outside. It was amazing to Severus how innocent the boy suddenly looked.

"It's beautiful..." Harry whispered, as if sensing the professor's regard.

Severus spared the window a glance, sneering. "Don't you have anything to do?"

Harry suddenly chuckled. "I do, but I'm stuck on the math assignment you gave out today."

"If you hadn't skipped my class, you wouldn't be stuck," Severus countered, unimpressed.

"If I hadn't had to walk to school I would have made it, sir."

"If- Are you being insubordinate, Potter?" Severus practically drawled out, amused despite himself.

"Um, no sir!" Harry said hurriedly.

"Oh. Cause I could have sworn..." He let the sentence die out slowly, his meaning seeping in regardless.

Severus stood, walked around the table, and took the seat next to the student. Without looking at him, Severus snatched the paper away and began writing notes on the back.

"Look, it

's real simple, even Longbottom understood it..." Severus began, launching into the lecture.

Throughout the sudden tutoring session, Severus would glance at Harry from his peripheral vision. He could see the green eyes following his fingers as he wrote the notes. The boy seemed almost entranced, the way he didn't look away.

Severus stopped talking but didn't stop writing. Not even trying to hide it, Severus continued to watch Harry. Severus moved the pencil to the top of the page. Harry followed it even though Severus hadn't written anything. The stern professor moved the pencil to the bottom. To the right. Harry followed, occasionally a pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips.

"Potter!" Severus snapped, causing Harry to jump slightly at the tone. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Y... Yes sir!" Harry mumbled.

Suddenly there was a loud crash over the sound of the blizzard and library was plunged into darkness.

Severus stood. "Stay here, Potter." He walked to the window. The power-lines had buckled under the blizzard's pressure, snapping. He could vaguely make out the sparks but he wasn't worried. A blizzard with as much pressure as this one had would surely snuff out any perspective fires.

"Sir?" Harry asked coming up next to him. He pressed his palms against the window, leaning in close as he squinted at the blizzard. "Are we trapped here?"

"Looks like it, Potter," Severus said resigned. It was like divine's cruel idea of a joke. Stuck here in a deserted library with his enemy's son; no heat and no electricity. It was an over clichéd story waiting to happen. He looked down at Harry, sneering. "I don't suppose you're scared of the dark, are you, Potter?"

Harry looked up, his green eyes clearly visible in the dark. "No sir. Are you?"

"Just because we are stuck here, doesn't give you cause to be impertinent, Potter!" Severus snapped, turning away from him.

"No sir. Of course not."

Severus scowled and sat back down at the table. A few minutes later, Harry joined him. They both watched the blizzard rage outside, no end seemingly in sight.

An hour passed.

And then another.

Severus watched as the sky darkened. This time because of the late hour of the day. The horror of horrors began when Severus noticed Potter shivering.

'That was it. It was over!' Severus thought. He could almost see his life pass before eyes. If he didn't know better, he would say that Harry was faking. But even he wasn't that pig-headed. And he had to admit, being next to the window wasn't helping matters

He stood, pushing his chair back so hard, it toppled over. "Get up, Potter!" he snarled, feeling very much put upon. 'It is all the brat's fault,' he thought, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him behind him. 'If only Harry... Potter had gone to class, he wouldn't be stuck here in a deserted library, cold off his ass, with James' offspring.'

With his free hand, Severus ran a hand along the book shelves for direction. They walked to the other end of the library, as far away from the window as possible. He found an area between the shelves that he thought was ok. With an almost angry sigh, Severus sat down, Harry following suit, and sitting close to him.

Severus gave a start as Harry's shoulder touched his. He opened his mouth to berate the student but couldn't do it. Severus could feel the slight shivers that raked the boy's body.

The teacher gave a quick prayer, looking up at the ceiling. 'Why? Why me? Haven't I always been good, god?' Severus silently asked.

"Oh for goodness, sake!" he growled, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

A few minutes had passed, when Severus felt the soft press of the boy leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"What

, Potter?" Severus sighed, closing his eyes. He leaned back, resting his weight against the sturdy book shelf.

"How... How much longer, do you think?"

"I don't know, Potter! Do I look like a weather wizard to you?" Oh, how he longed for a cigarette right now. "Why? Have a girlfriend you're dying to get back to?"

Harry snickered, startling Severus. "No. Not even. No girl."

Severus couldn't believe he was even interested. 'Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound.' "Why is that so funny?"

Harry shook his head as well as he could without lifting his head. "My 'peers' know I'm... well... funny."

"You mean you're gay," Severus said, simply.

Severus eyes had adjusted to the dark, so when he saw the blush bloom on the boy's face, he had to snicker himself. "Geez, kids these days..." he said out loud. "Younger and younger, I swear."

"You're not disgusted?" Harry asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Hardly," he said, a wry twist on his lips. 'I would be a hypocrite if I was,' he thought.

Lost in his thoughts, Severus barely felt the boy lift his head. When he did, Harry took his shoulders in hand and pressed a deliciously clumsy kiss against his lips.

Thoughts immediately warred within Severus. None telling him what he should do. So he did nothing, his shock was that great.

The press of Harry's chapped, lips were filled with warmth.

Harry slowly pulled back, his green eyes conveying his frantic emotions. "Did I... um... Did I do it right...?" he asked, biting his bottom lip in trepidation.

Severus smirked and reached out, cupping Harry's chin. He ran his thumb along the boy's soft lips, urging him close. He wrapped his free arm around his waist, pulling the boy flush against his chest, while Harry still knelt. "No. But don't worry... I'm a good teacher."

The End... Maybe.

Please Review!


End file.
